Methods for improving uplink (UL) coverage, throughput and transmission latency are being investigated in Release 6 of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In order to successfully implement these methods, scheduling and assigning of UL physical resources have been moved from a radio network controller (RNC) to the Node-B such that the Node-B can make decisions and manage UL radio resources on a short-term basis more efficiently than the RNC, even if the RNC retains overall control of the Node-B.
One or more independent UL transmissions are processed on the enhanced dedicated channel (E-DCH) between the WTRU and a universal mobile telecommunication systems (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN) within a common time interval. One example of this is a MAC layer hybrid-automatic repeat request (H-ARQ) or a simple MAC layer ARQ operation where each individual transmission may require a different number of retransmissions to be successfully received by the UTRAN.